A Christmas Tale
by Lunerpet
Summary: It's Luna's first Christmas and she's feeling down so Dudley and Kitty cheer her up well showing her what Christmas is all about.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own any T.U.F.F Puppy Characters except Luna, those who don't know her please read Pseudo, External, Science and Technology, anyway enjoy.**

Luna was at home laying on her bed just staring at the ceiling, she was very depressed but she didn't know why, she even started to shun her friends, Dudley and Kitty were worried about her but she didn't care about it, she was even getting angry at times, but why?

She just laid there pondering on why she was acting so strange, until she heard a knock on her door, her ears perked up a little as she was curious about who it could be, so she got up and answered her front door only to see Kitty and Dudley smiling at her, and she just frowned.

"*Sigh* what?" Dudley's smile slowly faded "we wanted to cheer you up, it's only a couple days tell Christmas and we wanted you there with us" Kitty nodded and Luna shook her head "sorry but I'm not really interested in earth holidays, you guys go have fun."

Kitty rolled her eyes "we're not leaving until you come with us, and get out of that depression" she said as she walked in and Dudley followed, the blue cat closed the door and turned to them and finally noticed they were holding boxes "what's with those?" they both put down the boxes and opened them.

Then they pulled out some Christmas decorations "we're going to make this house more festive" Luna watched as they immediately started "uh you guys don't have to do hat" Dudley laughed as he hung up some tinsel "we're going to make your first Christmas something to remember."

That's right it was Luna's first Christmas, but she didn't really feel like celebrating "it's okay you two, I don't really have anything to celebrate for" Kitty noticed her sad face and thought about a way to cheer her up "Dudley can you take care of things here? I need to have a little girl talk with Luna."

He nodded "sure thing Kitty" she smiled and grabbed Luna by the arm then left the room "so Luna tell me what's bugging you" she sighed and crossed her arms "it doesn't matter" Kitty put her hands on her hips and looked annoyed "it does matter, you of all people have actually been avoiding us, you've never avoided Dudley, so tell me the problem."

Luna shrugged "I don't even know, I've been on earth for almost a year now and I've just been upset lately" Kitty thought about it "wait a minute I have an idea, why don't we go to the mall?" Luna looked at her confused "why?" she smiled "because the mall is a girls best friend."

A few minutes later Kitty and Luna went back into the living room and Kitty looked over at Dudley "hey Dudley I'm taking Luna to the mall to cheer her up, we'll be back later" Dudley nodded as he continued to put up decorations, and Luna wasn't sure about this "should we really leave him alone?"

Kitty nodded "only two things can possibly happen, one he does it right and everything is fine, or two he burns your house down, I'm sure it will be fine" Kitty grabbed Luna and left, later they arrived at the mall and Luna looked at all the Christmas decorations, and Kitty dragged her along.

"Do we really have time for this?" Kitty stopped and turned towards her "you know that's your problem your always working, you need to live a little, be a girl for once, not a genius inventor from another world" Luna got confused "but I've never needed to be defined by gender."

Kitty rolled her eyes "well it's time you were" they stopped at a beauty salon and Kitty sat her down "now just relax" and a lady walked over to them "so which one of you needs the treatment?" Kitty just pointed at Luna and walked away, the poodle smiled at Luna and grabbed some tools.

She examined her looks and looked disappointed "you look terrible, we have a lot of work to do" she actually looked pretty good conditioning she was overworked and stressed almost all the time, but she definitely needed some relaxation, Luna looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was a mess.

The Poodle started the work on her and noticed her unique colors "you have such beautiful colors, why don't you take care of yourself more?" Luna thought about it "I don't really have time for that, I'm usually covered in something when at work" the Poodle shook her head.

"A girl such as yourself needs to keep her appearance up" Kitty waited for over an hour and checked her watch and sighed "how much more time will this take!" shortly after that Luna came out of the room and she looked a lot better, her hair was the perfect length again and she went over to her.

"Feeling better?" Luna frowned "I feel clean I guess" she looked at her manicured nails "is this what earth girls really do?" Kitty laughed "there's more to it then that" they finally left and Kitty took her over to a clothing store "now we get you some more clothes, a necessity for every girl."

Luna looked around the store and got confused "but I already have some clothes" Kitty pushed her inside and grinned "come on don't be shy it's just you and me" Kitty partially threw her in a changing room and grabbed some clothes then shoved some in there "try these on!"

After awhile she came out wear the clothes, it was a cargo skirt and crop top, and Kitty shook her head "no let's try something else" she handed her some more and she went back in, she came back wearing a long sleeved shirt and a mini skirt, and Kitty tapped her chin "no, not quite."

They kept this up for another hour or so, and they finally walked out of the store with Luna holding a large amount of bags "did I buy enough Kitty?" she nodded "yep, there's nothing more feminine then buying a whole bunch of clothes and lingerie, I'm surprised you bought lingerie though."

Luna shrugged as they walked "well all the other earth girls have these, so I thought I would try it out, and they were quite nice feeling" Kitty was about to laugh when they heard a loud laughter "ho ho ho!" Luna looked around and since they were on the second floor.

She checked over the railing and saw a large dog wearing a red suit with a child on his lap, and Kitty looked over with her "oh hey, it's Santa Claus" Luna turned her head to look at her and was confused "who?" then they heard some people singing and random people were singing along.

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Now! bring us some figgy pudding, Now! bring us some figgy pudding, Now! bring us some figgy pudding and bring some out here.

For we all like figgy pudding, For we all like figgy pudding, For we all like figgy pudding so bring some out here. And we won't go until we've got some, and we won't go until we've got some, and we won't go until we've got some, so bring some out here.

It's a season for music, It's a season for music, It's a season for music and a time of good Cheer.  Luna stared at them then back at Kitty "I think their hungry" Kitty laughed as they sang a different song, You better watch out, You better not cry, Better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town, He's making a list, And checking it twice; Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice, Santa Claus is coming to town, He sees you when you're sleeping, He knows when you're awake.

He knows if you've been bad or good, So be good for goodness sake! O! You better watch out! You better not cry,Better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town. Luna thought about the song "is Santa a stalker?"

Kitty looked at her confused "what? No silly" Luna pointed over to the carolers and spoke "but they sang about that guy watching people in their sleep, are all earthlings okay with old fat guys staring at them?" Kitty laughed as they were leaving the mall "if you want to know more about Santa Claus why don't you write him a letter?."

Luna thought about it "I guess I could" as they went downstairs a lady grabbed Kitty and pulled her to the side "there you are, put on those Santa's helper outfit and entertain the kids" she shoved some clothes in Kitty's hands and spun her around then pushed her into a changing room.

"Wh-what a second!" Kitty came out and she was wearing the green tunic "how did this get on me?" Luna looked over at the lady "um we're not helpers" she laughed "of course you two aren't, she is, but you have a different role" she pushed her in next and she came out not even a second later.

And she was only wearing her underwear so she pushed her back in, when she came out again she was wearing a blue dress, the dress strangely sparkled like the night sky and she looked confused "what happened?" Kitty shrugged and the lady grabbed them both by one hand and dragged them over to where the mall Santa was.

Soon Kitty found herself passing out presents and Luna was supposed to be greeting people but she couldn't find her voice "hm uh um h-he...ll..o" she couldn't even look at some of them and a lot of guys caught notice of her timidness and more people started to show up just to talk with her.

"Hey babe!" she timidly waved at the people and business started to go crazy, so another hour passed and finally they were able to leave "I can't believe we were thrown in that mess" Kitty said exhausted and Luna looked down and saw that they were still in their costumes.

"Um Kitty? We forgot to change" she looked down to see what she was talking about and her eyes widened "oh come on!" but the mall had closed she they couldn't go back "I hate this tunic!" Luna started to laugh and Kitty saw a slight smile on her which made her start laughing as well.

They laughed all the way back to Luna's place and then saw Dudley out there finishing up the decorations they stepped out of the vehicle and watched as he pushed a button turning on the whole thing, they went over to Dudley and watched the lights dance around.

"You two took three hours, what happened?" Kitty nudged him and he looked over at Luna who was smiling "it doesn't matter what we did, what matters is the end result, Luna's smiling again" he nodded "yeah, your right" Luna stepped in front of them with her smile.

"Thanks, come on let's go inside and I'll cook you guys something" they nodded and followed her inside, as soon as they went in they saw the to whole place was cluttered with far to many Christmas decorations, and Luna tripped over a couple just walking, Kitty looked over at Dudley and hit him on the head "Dudley!" he looked confused "you said to use it all, so I did." she just sighed and helped Luna up.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna felt a bit better the next day but she didn't feel like getting out of bed only to have Dudley burst in and jump on her bed like some child "come on Luna today's the day before Christmas eve! Let's do something awesome!" Luna sighed as she was bounced on the bed "let me sleep Dudley."

Somehow she had gotten used to Dudley breaking in and jumping on her "come on!" he was jumping so much that Luna fell off the bed which made her really angry "Leave me alone!" she said as she stood up and dusted herself off, and Dudley stopped surprised that Luna of all people actually yelled.

She lowered her head just enough to have the bangs of her hair cover her eyes, she hated raising her voice and felt bad as Dudley got down from her bed "But it's Christmas, nobody should be alone on Christmas, come on" he grabbed her by her hand and ran off with her "Dudley!" she tried to stop him but he was far stronger then her.

After a bit of being dragged around the city they finally stopped at the central park and Dudley saw people in a snowball fight "oh sweet! Hey let's play" she shook her head but then a snowball hit her in the face, and Dudley laughed as she wiped the snow off "I'm going home" she said annoyed.

As she walked away Dudley ran up in front of her "oh come on Luna lighten up a bit, it's just snow" he noticed that she was more frustrated then ever so he thought of a new plan "well how about we get some breakfast first, and then see how you feel about a snowball fight?" she crossed her arms and sighed.

"I guess" Dudley grabbed her and they went to some Christmas themed diner nearby and they found some seats "so can you tell me what's wrong, you've been really upset lately" Luna didn't respond to his question and Dudley's bone phone rang "hello?" Kitty was on the other line.

"Where the heck are you Dudley? The Tuff Christmas party is getting set up and we need you here, and have you heard from Luna she's not answering her cell?" Dudley smacked his forehead with his palm "I completely forgot about that!" he stood up and grabbed Luna before running out.

"Hey I didn't even get to order, what's going on?" Dudley quickly picked her up and held her in a bridal position to ran faster "we need to be at Tuff HQ right now setting up the Christmas party" it wasn't long before they got there and the whole place was busy with agents running around putting up decorations.

Dudley smiled as he put Luna down and she crossed her arms "I don't want to be here" they saw Kitty rappel down from the ceiling holding lights and a gun shaped launcher, she then put the lights in the launcher and started shooting around the room, Dudley jumped up and joined in the fun.

Luna sighed as People were having fun and mingling as Dudley laughed, Luna however wasn't having any fun and just walked away, Kitty looked down and saw her leave "hey Luna where are you going!" she just ignored her and she looked over at Dudley "Dudley can you keep an eye on her!"

Luna went off to the balcony and leaned forward against the railing and Keswick found her there first "Luna? W-what are you doing out here, shouldn't y-you be at the party?" Luna shook her head "I don't really feel like it, I'm not sure what Christmas is for" Keswick smiled knowing he could mess with her.

"Oh you didn't know? It's only the time where Santa C-Claus makes his move" Luna looked at him confused "his move?" Keswick nodded "of course, he p-pretends to be a great jolly old guy who cares about the children of t-the world and all that nice stuff, but it's not true."

Luna was even more confused now "then what is?" Keswick tried not to laugh "he's really a super villain that every C-Christmas, kids have to lay out cookies and milk as an o-offering so he doesn't consider them naughty, a-and those who are naughty he throws coal at them, and those h-helpful elves are actually slaves."

Luna was horrified she heard Santa Claus was a great jolly man who loved kids, but Keswick was always truthful so it must be true "oh my" Keswick nodded "yeah he's a real piece of w-work, and I hear he might even attack Tuff today" after he said that he left with a laugh.

She watched him leave and and started to worry "I need to set out those earth treats or he'll throw rocks at me...then again rocks aren't the worse thing that's been thrown at me" Dudley finally found her and walked up to her "there you are Luna, come on your missing the party, I hear there will even be a secret Santa."

He noticed she looked terrified "Santa is coming!" he shrugged "well I guess" she ran passed him and headed to the lab where she gathered her tools "he's already on the move...he was watching us wasn't he?" she realized that she needed to hurry and stop him, then she heard someone yell "hey look it's Santa Claus hahaha."

Meanwhile Kitty laughed as Agent Walrus was dressed up as Santa Claus and handing out different gifts "he makes a good secret Santa huh?" she said to Agent Scarecrow and he only nodded, Walrus laughed his Santa laugh and a boomerang shot through the glass nearby which made everyone look around confused.

"What in the world?" Kitty looked up and saw Luna holding a bag of tools "oh come on! How did I miss?" the Chief looked at her confused "Agent Luna what are you doing!" Luna pointed at Agent Walrus "Santa Claus is pure evil, so I'm taking him down" she pulled out another ball but it was green.

"Wait stop that's-!" Luna threw the green ball and it's sides opened two blades and spun around then the top opened and a small cannon came out ready to fire, and Kitty grabbed Luna and pulled her under a table as it fired on the other agents "Luna! Why did you activate a laser boomerang!"

Luna took out a remote that had a screen on it and she directed it at Walrus but Kitty smacked it out of her hands "stop that thing before it kills someone!" Luna shook her head "but if I do that who will stop Santa Claus from destroying us?" Kitty looked at her confused "say what?" Luna nodded.

"Yeah Keswick told me the truth about Santa Claus being evil and how he beats people with coal and such" Kitty took the remote and pushed the off button "Keswick again!" she got out for under the table and pulled her out, and they noticed the whole room was ruined, there were scorch marks everywhere and all the decorations were destroyed .

"Oh god...I'm so sorry" the other agents were really angry at her and Kitty sighed "it's not her fault guys it's a code 48A" they all stopped and nodded understanding the situation, this had not been the first time Keswick did something like this "but what about Santa Claus?" Kitty put an arm around her shoulders "Luna, let me tell you what Christmas is really about."

They left and the Chief hit a random button that changed the room they were in to it's backup Christmas party mode "alright, nobody's hurt right?" Kitty sat Luna down and spoke "okay so Christmas isn't about fear like Keswick said and it's not about expensive gifts ether."

Luna was only more confused "then what is it for?" Kitty sat down next to her and chuckled a bit "it's really not something I can explain, it's a time where family and friends gather and...well be together" Luna nodded but she was still confused "so then...I should go" she got up and tried leaving.

But Kitty grabbed her shoulder and stopped her "wait up, what do you mean you should go?" Luna sighed and turned back to face her "because I don't have a family, and after what I just did how could I have any friends?" Kitty was surprised that Luna felt that way.

"You know that's not true, no matter what happens Dudley and me will always be here for you" Luna hung her head "thanks Kitty, but you said so yourself Christmas is a time to spend with your family and friends, so go and fun I don't want to ruin anymore party's" with that said she walked off.

And Dudley came around the corner "hey Kitty, have you seen Luna?" she nodded "Keswick pulled a prank on her, telling her that Santa Claus was evil and she blew up the Christmas party, so I talked to her and now she's depressed." Dudley looked confused at first but quickly understood.

"Oh man Keswick did it again? Great and I thought we were making process." Kitty shrugged "she listens to you, maybe you should talk to her?" he nodded "yeah, I'll try" he walked off and found Luna outside "Luna where are you going the party's inside" he said with a bit of a laugh.

She stopped and shook her head "not now Dudley, I'm tired" she continued and Dudley walked next to her "why are you so depressed?" She sighed and looked up "could you be happy on a holiday that's meant for family's...when your family died years ago?" Dudley honestly couldn't imagine a Christmas with no one to share it with.

He knew he couldn't let her be alone on Christmas, it would be wrong "Come on Luna you need to go back and enjoy herself" she shook her head again "I'm okay by myself Dudley, you should go back though" he was never good at taking no for an answer however so he gently picked her up.

"Dudley!" she looked at him annoyed "I'm not going to enjoy myself, can't you see I'm sulking?" he smiled "that's why I can't let you leave until you smile" he walked back inside and Luna tried to get off of him but he was much stronger then her, and they got back to the party and the Chief smiled when he saw them.

"You two are just in time! Kitty's playing Christmas songs on her violin" Dudley put Luna down and smiled "awesome, I'm glad we got back in time" Luna crossed her arms and they watched Kitty as she readied her violin on a stage and started playing, people would say that her dancing was terrible.

But she had a way with the violin, Luna really enjoyed the sound and saw other agents slow dancing, then Dudley held out his hand to her "can I have this dance?" she cracked a smile and took his offer by taking his hand "I'd like that" Kitty felt a little annoyed when she saw them start to dance but she didn't stop playing.

They danced for what felt like hours and when the music slowed to a stop they noticed they were under a mistletoe and Luna looked at it confused "what's that?" Dudley blushed "oh boy, um that means we have to kiss" Luna suddenly got nervous "r-really?" they were both really nervous but started getting closer and just as they were about to kiss Kitty got in between them "whoa okay, that's enough."


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Christmas eve and Luna was already up and trying to figure out the purpose of wrapping paper, she had already gotten a few gifts but she couldn't figure out how the paper worked, she finally finished and taped it down "there we go" the finished product was a big wadded up over use of tape ball even though she could have sworn it started out flat.

After she finished she went over and put the gifts under the tree "okay next is cookies" she said to herself as she went into her kitchen and took out the ingredients, not many knew this but she loved cooking even though most of the time she couldn't stomach much earth food yet.

As she mixed the ingredients her cookie jar opened itself and a monitor came out with Dudley's face on the screen "hey Luna! Glad to see your up, you should have seen the Chief chewing out Keswick, it was hilarious, say are you making cookies?" she nodded and Dudley jumped around excitedly.

"Awesome!" he then remembered why he called and calmed down "oh almost forgot, my mom is wondering if you'll be coming over for Christmas day tomorrow" Luna shrugged "I don't know, after the stunt I pulled last night, I mean I want to, but" Dudley sighed "again it wasn't your fault."

Luna's cell started to ring and she quickly answered it "hello?" on the other line was Kitty "hey Luna, so what's happening tonight?" Luna put her on speaker and put the finishing touches in the dough "um well, Dudley's mom apparently wants me over for Christmas day, but as far as tonight I got nothing."

Dudley nodded "how about you guys spend Christmas eve together, then Luna can come over to my house on Christmas day?" Kitty heard his voice and got confused "is Dudley there with you?" Luna grabbed a couple pans and started to preheat the oven "no, his just in the cookie jar."

Kitty was obviously upset about that "what! Dudley that's for Tuff business or emergency's only" Dudley smiled "but this is a business call, Christmas is very serious business" Kitty rolled her eyes and sighed "you just wanted to use the Dudley jar didn't you?" he laughed "well yeah just a bit."

Luna's cookie jar was made to look like a tiny Dudley and she modified to hold a com system as well as cookies, Kitty thought about Dudley's idea "well Luna what do you think?" she finally put the cookies in and shrugged "well um I would like that, but I would really like to spend Christmas day with both of you...if that's not to much trouble."

Dudley nodded "sounds good to me" Kitty laughed a bit "why not, I'll be over later right now I have somethings to take care of, bye" she hung up and Dudley overheard his mom yelling for him "oh man I have to go, but um about yesterday maybe we can continue were we left off later?"

She blushed when he mentioned that and he left, as the monitor went back inside the cookie jar she noticed a mistletoe hanging at the entrance of her kitchen, meanwhile with Kitty she put away her cell and jumped back in the cage with her claws drawn "alright who wants some!"

Larry was thrown in and Kitty cracked her knuckles "somebody help!" he screamed and Snaptrap laughed, back with Luna she turned on her TV and there was a Christmas special about a red nosed reindeer and how he was shunned just for being different, she could relate to that so she put the remote down.

As she finished the cookies she started to decorate them with frosting, a different program turned on and she heard a strange song from it I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mister Snow, I'm Mister Icicle, I'm Mister Ten Below, Friends call me Snow Miser, What ever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch.

I'm too much! [Chorus:] He's Mister White Christmas, He's Mister Snow [Snow Miser:] That's right! [Chorus:] He's Mister Icicle, He's Mister Ten Below [Snow Miser:] Friends call me Snow Miser, What ever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch [Chorus:] He's too much! [Snow Miser:]

I never want to see a day, That's over forty degrees, I'd rather have it thirty, Twenty, ten, five and let it freeeeEEEEEEeeze! [Chorus:] He's Mister White Christmas, He's Mister Snow [Snow Miser:] That's right! [Chorus:] He's Mister Icicle He's Mister Ten Below [Snow Miser:] Friends call me Snow Miser, What ever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch ...too much. [All:] Too Much!

Luna changed the channel and shook her head, then there was something about a green weirdo who hated Christmas so much that he stole the joy from everyone, she flipped through the channels finding nothing else on so she turned it off and put the cookies on a plate and put an equal amount of cookies in separate bags then she put them each in a small box and wrapped them up.

Baking was truly relaxing for her, and she thought it would be nice for something called a stocking stuffer, she then set each gift on the counter and then there was a knock on her door and Dudley entered before she could answer it "hey Luna! Turns out she needed me to remove the extra decorations for walking space."

Luna chuckled softly and moved to the side revealing a plate of extra cookies and his eyes widened with delight and tackled the counter, luckily Luna was prepared since she knew how much he loved her cookies "so...where to?" she shyly looked away and he stopped after a couple more.

"I was thinking of ice skating!" Luna looked at him confused "ice skating?" he nodded "yeah, you'll love it trust me" it did sound fun to her "well...okay, but we need to wait for Kitty don't we?" Dudley was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door, and Luna answered the door.

Kitty was on the other side smiling "hey guys! I heard something about ice skating?" Luna noticed there was blood on her claws but didn't ask "yeah Dudley wants to go ice skating" Kitty flicked the last of Larry's blood off her claws "great let's go, and Dudley I swear if you eat all of her cookies again I will hurt you."

Dudley finished the last cookie as she spoke and got worried "uuhhh" she went over and glared at him once she saw the empty plate "oh come on!" Luna went over and took out the second extra plate "um I made a lot, so help yourselves" Kitty smiled again "great, let's take a few to go and head over to the ice skating rink."

Dudley nodded in agreement and they soon left, after awhile they arrived and Luna saw people jumping around the giant circle of ice "so this is ice skating?" the other two nodded "yep all we need now is some ice skates" Dudley said as they went over and paid for three pairs of shoes.

The receptionist noticed Luna's bag full of cookies "hey what kind of cookies are those?" Luna didn't respond and Kitty stepped in front of her "sorry she doesn't speak to strangers" the receptionist nodded and Dudley took one and handed it to her.

"These are the best cookies EVER, you have to try it" she took a bite and her eyes gleamed "this is amazing! tell you what if I could have a few more of those I'll throw in some skates with your tickets" Dudley grinned "sweet what do you guys think?" Kitty glared at him "you can't just give Luna's cookies away like that!" then they noticed Luna was gone "hey were did your friend go?"

They looked around and Kitty saw a small bag in Dudley's hand "um Dudley your hand" Dudley looked down and smiled then handed to small bag with the money for their passes to the lady and she gave them three pairs of skates as promised "enjoy" they walked away and Luna peaked out from Kitty's back "did she take them?" Kitty jumped in surprise.

"Aahh! Whoa, How did you get back there?" she had somehow climbed on her back without anybody noticing which made Dudley laugh "are you ready to skate Luna!" Luna slightly smiled "I knew you two liked my cookies, but I didn't think others would take a liking to them" Kitty put her hands on her hips "anytime you want to get off me?" Luna realized she was still on her.

And got off of her "sorry" Kitty sighed and handed her one pair of skates "Dudley...can you teach me?" his face turned a bit red and he nodded "what no way, Dudley's going to skate with me" Kitty got annoyed and Dudley laughed a bit nervous "ah come on Kitty someone needs to teach her" Kitty thought about it "then I'll teach her."

Dudley and Luna looked at each other for a minute "uh no thanks Kitty, I would prefer if Dudley-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Kitty grabbed her and ran off leaving Dudley confused, Kitty then put on her skates and Luna carefully copied her "okay so now what?" Kitty grabbed her hand "just follow my lead."

Dudley watched as Kitty dragged Luna onto the ice and she slipped "ah" she fell on her bottom and Kitty helped her up "I don't think I can do this" Kitty laughed "keep trying, you'll get it right" Dudley finally joined them and Luna fell over again, she continued to to get up and fall over and over again.

But after an hour of slipped and sliding she finally started to keep her balance and Kitty skated right next to her "see you can do it, you just needed some time" Luna smiled "yeah" Kitty went slightly ahead and and Dudley went over to them with a strange twirl "hahaha come on Kitty!"

He grabbed Kitty and twirled off with her "aahh Dudley!" she screamed as they left Luna by herself, which let her have time to think "_cis si tse siuq yeht siliv tu yeht dias sogolacras mare repus aiticima douq aipasorp_" Dudley came out of nowhere and grabbed her as he spun "I can't stop!"

Luna screamed as they spun around and Kitty had enough so she stabbed her feet into the ice forcing them to stop and Dudley felt sick so he ran off and Luna started laughing which confused Kitty "what's so funny?" Luna tried to stop but couldn't "hahahahaha I'm sorry hahaha but I'm just having so much fun!"

Kitty smiled and noticed tears were going down her face "Luna, are you alright?" she nodded and Kitty helped her off the ice then Luna hugged her, her laughter was gone but she was now in tears and Dudley showed up and saw her crying "Kitty, what did you do?" she was taken aback by that comment.

"Me! You were the one who spun out of control!" Luna saw Dudley and brought him into the hug "Luna please don't cry" Dudley said concerned but Luna shook her head "I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because you two are the only real family I ever had!"

Dudley and Kitty smiled and hugged her back "I think we finally did it Kitty" Dudley looked over at Kitty and she nodded "yeah" they looked at each other for a full minute and leaned in closer ready to kiss, but just before they could Luna got in between them so they kissed her cheeks.

They both jumped back not facing each other and Luna grinned at Kitty "oops, did I...interrupt?" Dudley laughed nervously "how about we get out of here?" the two cats nodded and they left "so we're going over to Luna's house around six in the morning right?" Kitty had the look of why would he even have to ask on her face and Luna laughed "sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

That night everything was quieter then normal and Luna was sleeping peacefully but then a loud noise shook the house waking her up "what was that?" she got up and rubbed her eyes then she headed outside to where the noise originated and there was a big old white dog was laying in the snow right next to some burning wreckage.

And weird deer like creatures were surrounding him and she walked up to him "a-ar-are you okay mister?" he sat up and rubbed his head "ugh something shot my sleigh right out of the air, how can I deliver the presents now?" he looked over and saw Luna hiding behind one of the reindeer.

"What are you doing out here in the freezing cold child?" Luna didn't speak and he stood up then he saw his sleigh "great, whoever lives in that house is getting coal!" he pulled out a piece of paper and started checking for names "Luna...huh? Oh right she doesn't have a last name."

Luna heard her name and spoke up "um that's my name" he turned to her and went over to her "do you realize what you've done! You single-handedly ruined Christmas, without my sleigh I can't go anywhere!" Luna stepped and fell back "wh-wh-what did I do?" he was surprised at her reaction.

And he calmed down "your house has a built in laser cannon that shot me down, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I need to hurry" Luna looked at the wreckage and realized what happened, it must have been the latest security system she installed awhile back "I can fix that cart for you."

He looked at her confused "unless you can fix a sleigh in a few minutes I'm afraid Christmas is not happening this year" Luna ran back inside and quickly came back with a bag of tools "stand back" she had that gleam in her eyes, the gleam of an inventor.

And within a few minutes the burning wreckage that was a cart was transformed into a roaring beast of pure metal and the guy stared in horror "what is that! I only need a sleigh, not...not this whatever it is" Luna sighed and pushed a button on the side, which made the metal fall off revealing the sleigh.

And he laughed "amazing child" he went over to it and sat down "would you like to come with me?" Luna thought about it "but didn't I almost destroy Christmas?" he nodded "yes but then you fixed your mistake" she smiled and jumped on the new sleigh, and they flew off.

When morning came she woke up in her bed "that was a strange dream, oh well" before she could sit up however Dudley burst in "Luna it's six AM, and we're all here" Luna got up and looked confused "we?" Dudley went back and Luna followed him and saw Dudley's mother Peg and Kitty waiting for her.

"What are all of you doing here?" Kitty laughed "it's Christmas morning, so we're here to exchange gifts" Peg nodded "I wasn't sure about coming here for Christmas, but it's nice, much nicer then Dudley's secretary's place" Kitty looked at her offended "hey...and I'm not his secretary!" the old dog lady just shrugged.

And Dudley grabbed and put on a Santa hat "who's ready for some presents!" Luna sat down next to Kitty and Peg then he passed out one gift each, Peg open her's first and it was some new glasses, Kitty opened her's and it was a claw sharping kit "oh I needed one of these."

Next came Luna and she got a bracelet with a picture of her, Dudley and Kitty smiling at the camera, she put the picture in the frame of the bracelet and hugged him "thank you so much" he hugged her back and they moved on to the next person handing out gifts which was Peg.

And she handed out her gifts which were just two, and Dudley opened his first and it was the latest gamepup system and underneath it was some news papers with circles around housing adds "cool...but why is there news papers about housing in here?" Peg looked at him with a straight face "take the hint Dudley."

Luna and Kitty looked at the one gift in front of them "who's this for Mrs. Puppy?" Peg shrugged "just open it" so they each took a side and opened it revealing a single book on parenting "um what?" was the only thing Kitty could say and Peg smiled "well I figured my son would be dating one of you so that book will help one of you at least."

Luna blushed deeply and Kitty was also embarrassed, and Dudley stayed quiet, so in order to break the silence Luna went next and passed out her gifts and Kitty opened her gift first and it was locket that opened up and revealed another picture of the three staring at the camera while smiling but had different clothes and a different background, and along with it was the violin sheet music she had been after.

"Wow thanks" Luna smiled "I crafted the sliver plating with my insides" Kitty was weirded out about how she phrased it but smiled anyway, Peg was next and opened her's next which was new monster truck stadium tickets "oh how nice" and Dudley happily opened his gift which was a model train "hey cool!" she smiled "I made it myself, it's a hover train so you don't need tracks" he grinned happily "awesome!"

Luna handed the Santa hat over to Kitty and switched places with her, then Kitty handed out her gifts and Luna started as she opened the big box, it was an assortment of hair and beauty supplies along with some hairbands, then at the bottom of the box was a jewelry box "girl supplies?" Kitty nodded "it's for when you need to pretty yourself up, you already have new dresses."

Luna looked confused "but I don't even wear hairbands or jewelry" Kitty smiled "I know, I know, but it's to help you when you just need to be a girl" Luna shrugged "oh okay then, thanks Kitty" next was Dudley's gift which was a pocket watch with a picture of the three on the inside of it.

They all looked at each other and laughed, they had got each other almost the same gifts and Dudley's mother decided to leave knowing Dudley was going to be just fine, they noticed three last gifts each from Santa Claus so they smiled and Kitty passed them out.

Dudley got a new Dudley cookie jar "sweet, I have a mini me now!" Kitty got a new set of white hairbands each with their own functions "I've been looking for explosive head accessory's, you never know what might come in handy" and Luna's present had a note on it that read.

"Thank you child for saving Christmas and for the new improved sleigh, here's a little something as thanks?" Luna read it confused "what?" Kitty and Dudley shrugged "wait did you meet Santa last night?" Kitty asked and Luna didn't know what to say.

"I had a dream where my house shot down some guy's flying cart and I made him a new one, but it was just a dream" they all looked at each other and Dudley thought about it and laughed and Luna opened the gift which had a snow globe and inside it was Dudley, Kitty and herself in Christmas themed clothes.

And Luna stared at it "it's us in a glass ball?" Dudley went over to her and smiled "your supposed to shake it" she gently shook the glass and the snow globe filled with what looked like snow "do you think I could have actually met Santa Claus?" Kitty got up and stretched.

"Okay, now let's clean up before I head out" Luna looked over at her confused "where are you going?" Kitty laughed a bit "oh nowhere important" Dudley and Luna looked at her annoyed "your still going to those villain cage matches aren't you?" Kitty nervously nodded.

And then she sighed "Okay, yes I still go there, I can't help it" Luna put a hand on her shoulder "it's okay Kitty, but your not going anywhere today, it's Christmas" Kitty smiled and nodded "alright" afterwords they cleaned up all the wrapping paper and Luna cooked a great earthling breakfast.

They enjoyed their gifts but Luna enjoyed being with her friends more then any gift, Kitty leaned against the kitchen entrance wall "so Luna how's your first Christmas?" Luna smiled "it's perfect, and if something like this happens every year then I could get used to it."

Dudley backed up as he looked at the model train he just set up and bumped into Kitty hard enough to push her forward and she fell on top of Luna, Dudley pushed a button on the remote and the train lifted up "awesome, are you two seeing this?" he turned around and saw them on the floor.

As he started to laugh Kitty got up and they both covered their mouths "oh my god, I kissed a girl!" Kitty rushed to the restroom and threw up, and Luna just used the sink "gross, gross, gross" Dudley laughed harder after a minute or so Kitty came back "eww, I need to clean myself."

Luna nodded and they turned to Dudley which got him confused "why are you two looking at me like that?" he backed up as they cornered him.

**THE END**

**Authors note: my first Christmas story, I hope everyone enjoyed, please R&R. :)**


End file.
